Crazy Man in an Ordinary World
by CTroy
Summary: The story is TroyVanessa. It's based on a true story. If you don't get it..you werne't involved in the true part of this story.
1. Odd Man Out

OOC: I own Missy my sister made the name. lol. Don't steal any part of the story line w/out permission. Troy is Zacs younger twin brother….Just a heads up.-Dan

"Odd Man Out"

Zac was walking into the movie theater when he heard his name. He turned around and smacked into Troy. Zac jumped back and

laughed. "Hey little bro, Don't do that!" The two guys walked into the movies laughing at Troy 's fabulous rendition of the

incident and mirroring Zacs shocked face. All of a sudden, Zac was tackled to the ground my a blonde girl who kissed him then

stood up. He smiled picked her up and spun her around. As the two cuddled and talked Troy acted disgusted and began to walk

out of the movie theater. Zac called him," Troy! Get back here" Troy responded, "Sorry bro. I don't want to be a third wheel. But I

recommend seeing a horror movie" With a brisk wave he walked out the door into the brutal heat of summer.

Later that night, Troy was sitting on his computer instant messaging when Zac ran in. He exclaimed, ""Dude get your buttocks off

that chair now!." Zac pushed him out the door. Troy stopped abruptly and murmured "What's going on??" Zac smiled "You'll see,

"Missy has someone she wants you to meet…."


	2. Crazy by Day Bubble Master at Night

Zac pushed Troy into the car and off they sped toward pizza hut. Troy glared at his

brother, then began banging his head on the window. Zac stared at Troy then back at the

road, "Troy, you know what mother said about abusing your head by banging it." Troy:

"Can you remind me? I forgot." As Zac began the boring lecture, Troy began to mimic his brother. Zac pulled in and parked, then

glanced over, "TROY!" Troy opened the door and began to say in a sing-song voice " Yes Mother?" He took one glance at Zacs

face and bolted toward the restaurant. The two boys got in a tussle, but as Missy approached they set it aside. Zac stood up and

embraced his girlfriend. Troy made kissy faces and wolf whistles when out of no where he heard a giggle. "Oh Sorry!", Zac said to

someone behind Missy. "Troy" Zac wiggled his finger, "This is Nessa". From behind Missy came a stunning girl. She walked over

to Troy, smiled and stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Nessa." Troy stared, then smiled and shook the outstretched palm. "I'm

obviously Troy!" Missy whispered something to Zac. "Well….", Zac said, "Uh..Missy & I will just go to buy..uhh." He looked at

missy. "Uh…POPCORN! YEP! That's it!" Missy rolled her eyes laughing and dragged her "beloved" Zac to the **_salad bar._**

For a moment, there was silence between Troy & Nessa, then Troy began to speak. "SO...what's up?" He started to smile. "Sorry,

I'm really unusually nervous, but very hyper. That's not as unusual though" Nessa laughed and the pair began to talk, laughing the

whole time. After some time, Missy and Zac came over and all four proceeded to go back to the twin's house.

After arriving at the house, Zac & Missy sat outside talking, while Nessa & Troy went in the house. The duo sat down. "Want

something to eat?", asked Troy. "There's extra curly fries I could re heat" OOC: We all know how Danielle loves her curly fries!

Lmao "Sure", Nessa responded, getting very hyped up about curly fries of course. So Troy got up and pushed through the

swinging kitchen door. As he walked in, he slipped and slid across the floor. He shut his eyes, "Oh no..". "He peeked one eye open

then the other. The room was COVERED in bubbles. "AH!", Troy slipped and made a loud thud as he fell. Nessa looked warily in

the kitchen. "Everything alright in there?". His eyes widened. " Never Better!" He grabbed dish towels and tried to scoop the

bubbles up. As he was cleaning, he had the sudden desire…to sing! He peeked through the door and saw Nessa watching MTV.

He closed the door and turned on the radio, softly. He began to hum, then flat out sang. "Working at the car wash Well those cars

never stop coming (Work and work) Keep those rags and machines humming (Work and work) My fingers to the bone (Work and

work) Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home" Troy did not realize how loud he was until after a brief "moonwalk",

opened his eyes and saw Nessa staring at him and laughing uncontrollably. She looked around, "Remind me to NEVER let you

run my dishwasher!". Troy laughed. Out of nowhere Danni peeked her head through the door "Troy, Zac wants you to…." her

voice trailed off. "Oh No.. DID YOU RUN THE DISHWASHER AGAIN?!"

OOC: yes, I have done this in ooc as many of you know. Lmao.


	3. Bring on the Peanut Butter

flash forward . Troy and Nessa have been dating one month

"I'm hungry!", announced Troy in to the cold speaker of the phone. "Troy, your always hungry!" exclaimed Nessa. Troy laughed.

"True. Ill be right back." He heard Nessa breathe.. "Alright, just hurry up. I'm bored!"

Meanwhile, after a "daily jog" around the neighborhood, Danni ran through the front door. Then she heard Troy's laughter, and

smiled. Yet AGAIN he was on the phone with his girlfriend, Nessa. She looked around. Then she smiled evilly and ran in the

kitchen and opened the cupboard. "Finally", she said. She grabbed a spoon and thrust it into the open jar in her hands. "PUT

DOWN THE PEANUT BUTTER AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Danni froze and slowly turned around. Smiling evilly and

staring straight out was the loon himself, Mr. Troy Bolton. "I'm not eating anyfing", Danni replied. He smirked. "Oh REALLY?

Then what's that behind your back?" Troy pointed. Danni looked behind Troy and said "Oh my goodness! LOOK! it's the Ice

Cream man!" Troy spun around. "WHERE?" Danni bolted at the door. "Rats", snapped Troy. He turned back to the phone" Back."

He heard Nessa laughing at the other end. "What was that about?!" Troy began to smile, " Bet it sounded awkward from that

perspective didn't it..?" "Just a little", said Nessa calmly. "So watcha get to eat Mr. Loopy?" Troy smiled at this name the two

shared, "Water. Oddly, it filled me up!" Nessa burst out laughing, "Water?! All I have is chips!! I shall go get them!" "Alright, Ms

Loopy! ", Troy tried sounding casual. It didn't work.

How could he be so calm for a woman he's crazy about?

OOC: Short, unusual chapter I know. But that was an actual conversation between me and " Nessa".


	4. Sour Skittles get Revenge

Troy was sitting in his room that night, when Zac walked in. "Hey bro. How are you and Nessa?" Troy smiled at the name. "Well.

I really love her. Oh, I never thanked you for the introduction. Thanks!" Zac smiled, "no problem." Troy then smacked his head,

"How stupid of me to forget asking! How are you and Missy?" Zac frowned and looked out the window mumbling. Troy looked

at him oddly. "Come again Senor?"

Zac sighed, "We're done. She broke up with me." He looked crushed. Troy frowned, "I'm sorry Zac." Zac faked a smile, "Its ok.

One in a million right?" Troy nodded, " One I n a million!" Troy reached across his bed to his dresser, and reached in the bag of

sour skittles. "Want one?" He held his hand out to Zac. Zac waved his hand, "Nah. I'm good." Troy shrugged, "Whatever you

say.." He popped all of them in his mouth. His mouth puckered and his eyes widened. He bolted out of his room, and ran to

Danni, who was sitting reading on the couch. "DANNNIIIIIII!! SOUR SKITTLES! TOO SOUR!FACE PUCKERING . AHH

EYES WATERING. NO MORE SOUR!" He opened his tightly closed eyes and sighed. "Much better." He looked at Danni. She

was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. "WHAT?!" He stuck up his hand, " Laugh to the hand" and he strutted away.

After that incident, Troy called Nessa and told her the whole sha-bang. After laughing about it for a long time, it was finally time

to go. "Sorry babe, but I have to go. Zac needs to use the phone." Nessa replied sadly, "Oh darn. Hey, what are you doing

tomorrow?" Troy sighed sadly, "Busy all day! Oh man, if I don't get off now, These siblings of mine are going to Tickle Attack

me!" Nessa laughed, "Alright, you go Mr. Loopy! I love you!" Troy laughed " I love you too!" Before Nessa hung up though,

she heard a loud " OW!!" and the sound of Troy laughing hysterically as his siblings moved in for the kill.


	5. The Question

Troy tapped the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the light to change from green

to red. When it finally did, he pressed on the pedal hard, and sped off to Nessa's house. At

his arrival, he jumped out of the car and practically leapt to the door. He rang the

doorbell. After a few , He saw movement from behind the window, and seconds later, the

door opened. It was Nessa. He smiled and grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her out to

the car. of course, he also locked the house! "What the.." Nessa asked, stuck in shock.

Troy opened the door, and in Nessa went. "No time to explain , hello goodbye WE'RE

LATE WE'RE LATE WE'RE LATE!" kudos to the white bunny from Alice in

Wonderland!! After the we're both buckled in, Troy sped off .

Shortly after, Troy pulled to an abrupt spot, in front of an empty beach. He smiled, and

pulled Nessa out of the car. He covered her eyes and led her down to the water. "One..

two.. Three. Open!" Nessa opened her eyes and gasped at what was in front of her.

Troy had set up a picnic with a sunset lake view. "Surprise!" Troy announced. He sat

Nessa down, because she was still in shock. "Want some food?" Troy asked Nessa

nodded. Troy laughed and put some food on her plate. Nessa finally opened her mouth,

"HOLY COW!!!" Troy laughed, and the two kissed. Nessa looked in awe at her

surroundings, "It's so pretty!" Troy smiled "DID your man deliver or did he deliver?"

Nessa laughed, "Oh he delivered!" The two laughed and began to eat. Nessa noticed Troy

was beginning to look nervous. She glanced at him. "Everything ok?" He had been

staring intently at the sky. He was beginning to scare her a little with his zoning out. He

looked up shaken a little. " Yes everything is fine!" She shrugged. " Alright." She began

to hear a buzzing noise. She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him

twist his mouth into an upward smile. She glanced away. Troy got up and held out his

hand to Nessa. "Nessa. Will you take a walk with me?" She looked over. " Alrighty!" the

two began to walk, holding hands. Troy paused a moment. "Nessa. You know I love you

right?" He saw her nod. He breathed in sharply. " Well…" He got on one knee and

pointed to the sky. Nessa looked up and stared at the words on the plane.

On the tail of the plane were the words " WILL YOU MARRY ME NESSA!" Troy

spoke. " Nessa Anne Bolton. I love you so very much. With all my heart. I want to spend

the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Troy stared with anticipation smiling.

Nessa inhaled sharply and stared into Troy's eyes. She opened her mouth.


	6. Family Ties

Troy walked in smiling. Danni and Kailey looked at each other, then looked at him

smiling. "So..Wanna share anything?", Kailey asked smiling. "JUST THAT THIS WAS

ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE!" Troy skipped into the kitchen. Kailey looked

at Danni and looked back at Troy. Then , like any normal sister, the two followed him

into the kitchen. Kailey sat on the counter, "Tell us what happened!" Danni nodded in

agreement. After about 5 interruptions of "Aws" he finally got the story out. Kailey

smiled. "I'm happy for you. I can't believe your engaged!" Zacs voice rang through the

house in a split second "KAILEY! I need your help. How do you run the washer? Do I

use the fabric softener?" Kaileys' eyes widened, and she stared at Danni. Both girls

screamed at the same time, "NO!!" Kailey bolted up the stairs.

Troy and Danni laughed for a few minutes. Then got a little more serious. Danni began to

ask him something. "Troy.. Do you really love Nessa?" Troy glanced at Danni, "Of

Course! Why?" Danni responded casually, " I'm just wondering. You two seem to be

getting pretty serious!" Troy shrugged, "We are." Danni smiled, "You know, you're the

only thing she talks about pretty much? And she's the only thing you talk about." Troy

smiled, verry happy indeed." Well, Danni. I love Nessa very much."

Then, Troy grabbed the chetoos and ran up the steps. Danni stared at him, then realizing

what he did, ran after him screaming. Following that, there was an all out battle between

Kailey and Danni vs. Troy and Zac for cheetos.


	7. Butterfly Wonders

Troy stared at the ceiling as he lied in bed. He felt this sudden rush of butterfly's fluttering throughout his stomach. Something

important was to happen today. But what? Troy just couldn't remember. He got out of bed and made his way toward Kaileys'

room. In her room he heard his sister and best friend Lauren squealing with excitement. That didn't phase him, because that was a

normal occurrence in the Bolton household. He rolled his eyes and muttered "girls". He shuffled to Zacs' room and banged on the

door. Zac flung the door open. His mouth dropped open. "TROY! YOUR UP!" He punched the sleep's mans arm lightly. "How

you feeling dude?" Troy stared at him. Finally, he spun around and walked stiffly down the stairs. Zac glanced at Kailey. "Was it

something I said?"

Kailey and Lauren laughed, grabbed his hand and walked downstairs. They walked in the kitchen and saw Troy calmly eating

cereal. Kailey sat on the chair across from him. Zac sat next to him. He looked back and forth at the two of them. Kailey was

wearing Sarah's old prom dress. Zac was wriggling uncomfortably in a rented tux. After a few moments Troy spoke. "Aw man!

Did I miss Barbie's dress up _again_?!" The three smiled and shook their heads. Troy stared at them. He looked at Lauren, "Who

died?" Kailey burst out laughing. Troy glanced at her. Kailey stared at him. " your serious?! You honestly don't know what to day

is?" Kailey looked shocked. Zac smacked his head. "Earth to pie-head. Earth to pie-head. Come in pie-head ITS YOUR

WEDDING DAY PIE-HEAD!" Troy dropped his spoon and stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair. " Today's the 23rd?! I

thought it was the 13th!" He bolted up the stairs

-two hours later-

Troy looked at himself at the mirror. Zac walked in. " you ok?" Troy nodded, " I think so." Zac smiled then looked around,

"That's good.." After a brief silence, Zac spoke. "Well, I better go make sure the priest is ready." Then off he went, still

wriggling.

Troy was straightening his tie when there was a knock on the door. He spun around. He stood there in awe then jumped and

screamed. "SARAH! You're here!!" Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Of course! You'd think I'd miss this??" Troy laughed. " Man

Sarah I've missed you! How is Florida?" She waved her hand. "Sunny. But I'd much rather be here in Cali with you, Zac, Kailey

and Danni!" Troy smiled and nodded. Sarah sat down as did Troy. Sarah sucked her breath in then spoke. "Look Troy. I know your

nervous. Right?" She glanced at him. He nodded." Ah. I thought you would be. I'm sure your going to be fine. Your life is going

to be much happier with Nessa. I can tell. The way you constantly talk about her on the phone. Its obvious. She's good for you

Troy." Sarah thought. "Your peppier with her. I am honestly happy for you. I'm just nervous for you two. I don't want you to get

hurt. I mean. You're my little brother. Its my job!" She smiled blinking back tears. "If you ever need anything just let me know

ok? Don't be afraid to call and ask for anything! Got it eh..punk?" she smiled. Troy smiled and hugged Sarah tight. " Thanks sis. I

know what you mean, and don't worry. Nessa is the best for me."

Out of nowhere, the door slammed open and in _bolted_ Zac. "Sorry to break up this tear-fest but Troy. We have a major

problem!!!" Troy stood up. Zac whispered in his ear. Troy leapt out of the room. Sarah looked utterly confused. Then Troy ran

back in. "Wait.. WHAT?!?!"


	8. Priestly Drama

Zac and Sarah stared at him. "What is going on?!" Sarah yelled. "Troy what's the problem?" Troy paced around the room. "The

problem? Oh I'll tell you what the problem is. THE PRIEST BAILED ON ME!" And like the drama King he is, he flung n the bed

and sighed dramatically. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at Zac. "Zac?" He glanced over and sighed. "Well, apparently the priest

thought today was the 13th too. He's on vacation in the Bahamas. " Sarah covered her mouth" Troy shot up. " This is horrible!

I'm getting married in three hours! How am I supposed to find a priest by then?!" Zac thought. Then suddenly, he looked bright.

He ran out of the room screaming. " RELAX BRO! I GOT IT COVERED." Troy slowly robotically turned to Sarah. " Im scared."

She clapped his shoulder. " Me too."


	9. Get there on time

A limo pulled up to the front of the house. Troy glanced out the window then called upstairs. " KAILEY! We gotta go! Hurry

up!" Kailey, Sarah and Lauren clommered down the steps. " We're coming. We're coming!" the three bolted out the door and

hopped into the limo. Troy looked in the house breathed and locked the door. Then he too made his way toward the limo. Kailey

leaned out and looked confused. " Aren't we missing someone? Like the best man?" Troy shrugged. " He left for the church. He

said he had to go pick up the priest." Kailey shrugged. " Alrighty then."

They arrived at the church. "See you there Troy." Kailey kissed his cheek. Lauren waved good bye and off the two girls went to

find Nessa and the other bridesmaids. Sarah waved " Later gator." He laughed. " In a while. Crocodile!" Off went Sarah finding

her way also to the bridesmaid lounge. Troy paced for a moment then turned toward the door. He breathed and got his hands

ready. He thought to himself _" The next time I push through these doors. .I will be Married. Better embrace it!"_ He moved in

slow motion and pushed the doors slowly. He saw the priest standing at the altar. He cautiously made his way toward him.

Unsure how to approach the man, he tapped him on his shoulder. "Hello. Im the groom." The priest spun around. Troy screamed

so loud it is claimed to have been heard all the way in New York. However, that rumor may or may not be true.

Ooc: Cue Beethoven's 4th! Or was it his 5th. Anyway. Who do you think the priest is? DU DU DU DUUUU


	10. A little too much Brotherly Love

"Zac?!?!" Troy exclaimed. "You're the priest!!?!" Zac removed his hands from his ears. "

Yep!" He declared proudly. Troy was shocked. "Is there a problem, Mr. Bolton?" Zac

questioned. Troy scoffed. " Oh where do I begin?!" He began to walk around. " One. You

are my brother. Two. Your not exactly what we call "priestly". three. Your not

experienced. And Four. We can see your ankles!" Zac looked down. Then he glared at

Troy. "HEY! The priest is 4'9! This was kinda of short notice!" He spun and walked up

to the altar. Troy looked up to the ceiling. " Oh Lord Heavenly Jesus Get me out of

here!!" Then he too made his way to the altar.


	11. Wedding Bells

"Wedding Bells"

_Well this is it. _Troy thought. _The organist is about to play. And my brother is the _

_priest. Not exactly a "Dream wedding". Oh boy._ Troy got out of this trance when he

heard snoring. Confused, he looked down. Zac fell asleep! Troy smacked him. "WAKE

UP YOU DUNCE!" Zac shook. " THREE PANCAKES PLEASE! Oh…Did the wedding

start yet?" Troy looked upward shaking his head. The organist began to play. Troy tilted

in. Down walked the flower girl, Danni's daughter Emma. "HI UNCLE TROY! Don't I

wook pretty? Mommy picked this dress out." She looked at Chad who was swishing his

hand. "Uncle Troy. Is he telling me to shut up? Daddy I wil lnot be quiet!" She put her

hands on her hips. Chad sighed and lifted the girl up in the pew with him. Troy looked at

the two of them and silently laughed. Finally came the bridesmaids. He smiled at Kailey

Lauren and Sarah. Kailey smiled and put on her innocent look. Lauren looked bewildered.

Sarah. Well. She was Sarah. Still wandering around aimlessly. Troy chuckled. Out of the

corner of his eye, Troy saw Zac signal to the pianist.. She raised her hands and out of the

organ blared " Here Comes the Bride." He smiled. Through the door walked Nessa.

Troy's mouth shot open. She looked breathtaking. Nessa was smiling and wiping her

eyes. Troy just stared smiling. Then, he peered around Nessa. He busted out laughing at

what he saw. Danni was holding the train of Nessa's dress. However, she was struggling

to walk in heels. Troy finally straightened up and got serious. Nessa reached the altar.

Danni walked next to Kailey. Troy stuck out his tounge. Danni made moose ears. Troy

laughed turning to Nessa. The two grabbed hands. And so the ceremony began.

Zac began with a powerful opening statement. "LOOK AT ME! IM A PRIEST. POWERRRRRRRRRRR." He raised his fists

toward the sky. Everyone busted out laughing. Troy stared at him, wide-eyed. Zac looked at Kailey. " Ohh Kailey Petty Dress!

Like mine?" He spun around. Kailey glared at him. " You mean **pretty**. And we see your ankles Capt. Gorilla Ankles." Troy spun

to the two. "OH will you two SHUT UP?" Heput a hand over his mouth. " I mean, please be quiet." The church rang with

laughter.

Then everyone got serious. Halfway through the wedding Troy noticed Zac kept staring

at the floor. Then he noticed that his shoe was untied. Troy murmered to himself. " Oh he

wouldn't.." Zac looked around then stopped in the middle of his speech and bent to tie his

shoes. "Sorry!" He announced to the crowd. "But I could've fallen and hurt myself" Troy

grimaced. " OH I would only pray.." Zac broke out in song. " RINGBEARER. BRING

ON. THE RINGS!!! Du du du!" Troy and Nessa smiled and stood up. Maddie came and

handed one ring to Troy , the other to Nessa. "Well, you two decided to write your own

vows. So Troy. Please begin." Troy sucked in his breath. "With this ring I thee wed .

Nessa... I love you more than life itself. Words cannot describe how much I love you. We

may be together till death do us part,but I will love you, beyond my death." He looked up

at Nessa. She was crying. Then Nessa looked at Troy. She gazed at Troy and began to

speak. "Troy, every since i met you, you have a spark about you that attracted me to you

all the time. when i wasn't talking to you i wished i was and when i was talking to you we

had the best conversation's I ever had." She began to bawl. "The date that we went on I

had the best time of my life, i couldn't stop smiling until the date had to end

unfortunately. troy all these feelings about you are bubbling in my head i can't even think

of them there are so many. these and so many more reasons are why i want to spend the rest of my life with you. and i can't wait to

start our life together." Troy teared up and the two turned to Zac. Zac smiled and said. "Well, I know pronounce you. Husband

and Wife. Troy. KISS YOUR BRIDE!" Troy smiled big and kissed Nessa. The church erupted into cheers.


	12. Good Surprises to you

OOC: Year anniversary of Troy 7 Nessa. Decided to flash forward.- Dan

Troy woke up to the smell of hot pancakes and warm chocolate sauce. He threw off the sheets and tiptoed down to the kitchen.

He snuck behind Nessa and hugged her. " MORNING NESSA!" She jumped and spun around. "Troy Bolton! You scared the

bageezies out of me" He smiled. "Well I am MOST dreadfully sorry Mrs. Bolton!" He leaned and kissed her. " Happy one year to

you too" He sat and smiled. "Congrats on remembering! And happy one year to you too." Nessa smiled. "you know what doll?"

Troy looked at her. "No one?" Asked Nessa. " I think you deserve the day off t. Heck I'll do the chores! Here. Let me start the

dishwasher." He got up and walked toward the dishwasher. Nessa's eyed popped out of her head. " NO!!!!!" She screamed,

jumping in front of the dishwasher. He stared. "What..?" Nessa laughed. "Need I remind you of the "Working at the Car Wash"

Incident when you were supposed to be getting curly fries?". she began to sing imitating Troy that fateful day. Troy laughed. "Oh

really?" Nessa giggled. " Yes really!" Troy began to dance" Alright then. Well I got something else planned anyway." Troy turned

off the stove and ran out of the house. Nessa looked after him then bolted to the car. The duo got in. "Where too?" Nessa asked

unsurely. He smiled. "You'll see." Nessa laughed. " Now where have I heard that before?"

After some time the Bolton's finally arrived at their destination. " the beach?" Nessa was puzzled. "Yep!" Troy announced. The

two got out and walked down. Nessa looked and was shocked. There was a table laden with food surrounded by friends. "HAPPY

ANNIVERSARY BOLTON'S!" Everyone screamed. Nessa smiled tearing up. "Aw!" She kissed Troy. Lauren cut in " Alright

nuff gushy stuff. LETS EAT!" Everyone laughed. After a long period of talking and laughing the sun began to set. Troy smiled

and waved his hand toward Kailey. She cut the lights and music. " I! WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT!" Zac suddenly

stopped. "Where did the tune go?" Everyone laughed hysterically. "Crank the tunes back up Kay." The music again started

blasting. Troy grabbed and pulled Nessa away from the crowd. "Nessa. I have another surprise." He covered Nessa's eyes. "No

peeking!" She heard him leave then return. Alright open them. Nessa opened her eyes and gasped.

Floating there was a gorgeous hot air balloon. Troy handed her a teddy bear and chocolates. Nessa smiled and held them crying.

"Troy its beautiful!" Troy smiled. " Not as beautiful as you." Nessa hugged him. Troy began to speak. " Nessa Anne Bolton. I

love you with all my heart. You make my life complete. Without you.. I'd probably be sitting at home making bubble world. I

love you and never want to lose you. So will you take this balloon ride with me?" He looked at her. She sighed then smiled and

nodded. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Troy and Nessa spun around. The whole crowd of friends were

watching then, wiping eyes and hugging each other. Suddenly they froze. Kailey whispered. " Do you think they saw us?" Troy

laughed. "Yep. They did." whispered Zac. Then came a loud voice. " AH FUCK MYSPACE!". Everyone instantly recognized

Emily's voice and laughed hysterically. Troy and Nessa made their way into the hot air balloon. The balloon rose. And off went

the happy couple.


	13. Babies Space monkeyswait BABIES?

Flash again.

6 months later.

"IM GOING TO BEAT YOU EVIL SPACE MONKEYS! WITH YOUR EVIL HYDRO FORCE FIELD!" Troy screamed at the

television. Zac glared. " OH NO HE WONT! GO MONKEYS GO!!!" In the middle of a big action scene Troy's cell phone rang.

He picked it up. "HELLO? AHH YOU MONKEYS!" "EXCUSE ME?" Nessa asked. "Oh ha-ha sorry Ness. Not you. THE

STUPID MONKEY ON THE TV WHO NEEDS TO GET THAT STUPID RING! Any way, what you need?" Nessa stuttered. "

Uhm.. well.. Uh.. I n-need you t-to come h-home. Please." Troy frowned" Uh sure, just let me defeat this monkey." Another voice

came on the phone and began to scream. " TROY ITS DANNI. GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW. NOT LATER. NOW! OR IM

EATING ALL THE PEANUT BUTTER!" Troy dropped the controller and ran from the house. " IM COMING PEANUT

BUTTER AND NESSA!"

Zac blinked twice then screamed upstiars. "KAILEYYYYYYYYY! ITS MONKEY BUTT KICKING TIME!"

Troy rushed through the door of the house. "NESSA?!?!" He called frantically. He heard her voice. " Living room!" Troy slowed

down and looked in. There was Danni and Nessa. He cautiously walked in. "What did I do?" Nessa laughed. " Nothing. Uhm.

You might want to sit down." Troy thought then replied. " Maybe I shouldn't." Nessa sighed. "Alright. Well…uhm..Troy..uhm.."

He waited. _Any moment now Nessa _he thought. "Uhm..Troy. How do you feel about being a dad?" Nessa smiled. Troy looked

and tilted his head. " that'd be great. But I thought we discussed this." Nessa breathed a sigh of relief. "Well.uhm. Troy. I'm

pregnant." Troy was awed for a moment then pumped a fist in the air. "YES!" He hugged Nessa and jumped on the couch. "IM

GOING TO BE A DADDIO!" Nessa laughed. " Yes you are. But I have more… news." Troy stopped jumping and looked at her.

"What is it?" Nessa wrung her hands and looked at Danni. Danni nudged her to continue. "Well..uhm.. You see. There isn't just

one baby. There are.. Five. We're having quints." Troy smiled then slowly fainted backwards. Nessa stared in shock at him then

looked at Danni.

"Well. I Think that went well!"


	14. Fainting Chats

"How can you STAND all the peanut butter Troy?!" Kailey looked at him with a mixed expression of awe

and disgust. Nessa glanced at Kailey. " I ask myself that question every day!" Troy laughed and made a face. However, he could

not respond because his mouth was filled. "Well is wot as weasy as it wooks!" He tried muttering. " Troy don't talk with your

mouth closed. And for GODS SAKE SWALLOW FIRST! No one can understand you peanut head." Kailey rolled her eyes

smiling. Then she turned toward Nessa. "So Nessa. How are you? How are the babies?" Nessa looked down at her stomach and

smiled. " I am extremely tired all the time. But it's enjoyable." Troy spoke. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! Your always cranky

from the lack of sleep. You eat the weirdest things! And.." troy trailed off and was silenced by Nessa's evil glare. Nessa turned

back to Kailey and continued. " I'm really nervous. I mean, they're due any day now. It's nerve wracking knowing I can become a

mom at any given moment." She smiled. Kailey began to smile as well. " I can't wait to be a mom. But, I want to be married and

ready Just like you two." Troy nodded. "Well, just take your time sis. Haven't you and Jake been dating for five months?" The girl nodded. " 5 months 20 days and 3 hours." She shrugged. " But hey. Who's counting?" All three laughed. Danni and Sarah

burst through the door. " TROY!" they both screamed. "YOU LET ZAC RUN THE WASHER!!!!????" Troy dropped his spoon

and ran. They chased after him. Nessa looked confused. Kailey filled her in. " You see. As bad as Troy is with the dishwasher, Zac

is MUCH worse. For instance, the other day he put DISHWASHING soap in the DRYER! Our house was filled with soapy

bubbles all day!!!!" She looked in the other room as Troy was tackled to the ground. "LAY OFF HIM GUYS!" Troy got up and

wiped himself off. " My god! A simple accident and people go crazy! AND I didn't even do it!" Troy shook his head. He looked

over at Nessa. "Are you ok?" the other three peered over. She was in clear pain, one hand on the counter, the other on her

stomach. Troy squinted his eyes. "Kailey. Go see if they're white on the floor." Kailey raised her hand." OH GREAT! You spilt

MILK too! God Troy." He stared at her. " JUST GO" She walked over. "Yeah theirs white stuff. Why?"

For the 2nd time with in this year, Troy fainted.


	15. Welcome Baby Boltons

"Troy. Troy?" He heard his name being spoken, and began to bat his eyes open. Troy sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Kailey was staring at him. "Dude, what happened?"

He began to nod up and down. "I had the oddest dream. I was tackled to the ground by Sarah and Danni, for something Zac did! "He looked over and saw Sarah and Danni

standing there. His eyes opened a little. "Well. Then I saw Nessa in clear pain by the sink." He looked by the sink. There was Nessa, still in clear agony. _Don't worry Troy. It's _

_just a coincidence. _He thought, trying to reassure himself. "And then, I asked Kailey to check for white stuff. And she did. Then, she replied there was! And then, I woke up!"

Kailey looked at him." Hate to burst your bubble Troy, but….." Troy stood up and looked at Nessa. Sure enough, there was white underneath her. He began to scream, sounding

like a crow's shrill caw. Everyone plugged their ears. Finally, Kailey smacked him across the cheek. "Thanks", he said. Kailey's eyes were wide, "Don't mention it." He

looked at Nessa. "Alright, there is only one thing to do in a situation like this," He announced. The three sisters looked at him and replied in unison, "What?" He stood tall,

pointed a finger in the air and stated, "CALL MOTHER!" He began punching numbers in the phone. "**Oh thinking about our younger years, there was only you and me, we **

**were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me we've been down that road before but that's over now. You keep me coming back for more."**

It was her cell phone playback tone. Finally, the familiar voice came on the line. "Hello?" Troy smiled. "Mom? I need your help!" All of a sudden Nessa screamed. "Here's

Kailey." He handed the phone to Kailey and rushed to Nessa. Kailey rolled her eyes. "Mommy? It's Kailey. Nessa is having the babies now and Troy is FREAKING OUT!

What do we do?" Kailey put her on speaker phone. "Well, here's a brilliant idea. WHY don't you take her to **THE HOSPITAL**? " Troy smacked his head, "Of course. Why

didn't I think of that?" "GET ME OUTTA HERE **NOW**" Everyone stared at Nessa. Kailey took charge of the situation. "Alright people, YOU heard the lady. MOVE IT!" Sarah

and Danni moved toward Nessa who draped her arms over them. The three began to move slowly. Kailey pointed to Troy. "Grab the car keys. Let's go, go, go!" Troy saluted.

"Yes sir! I mean m'am!" He grabbed the car keys. Sarah, Danni and Nessa were at the door. Kailey opened the door. Out bolted Troy. He got in the car, and started it up. The

four girls stood by the car. Troy pressed gas and away went the car. He was halfway to the hospital when his cell rang. He picked up. "Hello?" "**TROY BOLTON! ARE YOU **

**MISSING ANY BODY BY ANY CHANCE?!**" He dropped the phone and slowly turned toward the back of the car. It was empty. "Fuck," He said to the empty car. He

pressed gas and headed back home. He jumped out. "SO sorry!" The women began to get in the car. As they got it, Troy felt like he was being incinerated by their blazing eyes.

Making sure everyone was in this time, He strapped himself in and pressed gas. Minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Troy rushed and grabbed a wheelchair. He pushed it

toward the car. Sarah helped Nessa get in. "Comfortable?" asked Troy. Nessa looked at him with fiery eyes. She responded with her teeth closely grinded together. "Must I

answer that question?" Troy shook his head then pushed her through the doors. They checked in at the front desk. A nurse came and rushed Nessa into a room. A doctor came by

and began to question Troy. "Hello. I'm Dr. Ruben. I will be delivering your children. How far apart are the contractions? How long has she been in this state?" Troy glanced

around and muttered something. Dr. Ruben looked at him. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't hear you." Troy glanced around and responded through gritted teeth. "I'm not sure. I fainted."

Dr. Ruben smiled. "Don't worry sir. I have often heard that response in a situation like this." Troy nodded. Dr. Ruben walked back in Nessa's room. Moments later, the doctor

walked back out and was attacked by Troy and company with questions. "Doc how is she? Is she having them yet? Did she run away to Mexico?!" Everyone stared at Troy who

asked such a ridiculous question. "Troy. She could BARLEY make it out the door!" Danni responded laughing slightly. Troy tilted his head. "Oh." The doctor held up his hand.

"Mrs. Bolton is having contractions around 1 minute apart. Mr. Bolton, you need to go in there now. She's asking for you." Troy breathed and slowly began to walk. _When I _

_leave this room, I'm going to be a daddy! Am I ready? I'm not sure._ "Any moment now Troy!" He looked and saw he barley made it 10 feet from his friends. He nodded and

eventually got to Nessa's bedside. He grabbed her hand. Dr. Ruben got gloves on and looked at Nessa. "Alright Mrs. Bolton. I'm going to count to "3". On number 3 I want you

to Push with ALL your might ok?" She bit her lip and nodded. Troy looked at her. "Alright. One. Two. THREE!" Nessa grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed tight. Troy and

Nessa screamed. "AHH!! AHHH! AHH! AHH!" Dr. Ruben smiled. "It's a girl!" He handed her off to a waiting nurse. She whisked the baby away and cleaned her up. Then she

laid her in a roller-cradle until her siblings are born. Dr. Ruben smiled. " Another push, Mrs. Bolton!" Nessa sucked in her breathe. " One..Two..THREE!" Nessa pushed with

all her might. "AHHH! AHH! AHH!" Again, it was both Troy and Nessa screaming.

"Another girl!" The crying baby was placed next to her sister who was wriggling around. "Another push please Mrs. Bolton." Troy and Nessa groaned. _I THINK MY HANDS _

_ABOUT TO BREAK OFF! _Troy screamed in his head. He kissed Nessa's forehead. "your doing great!" Nessa shot him that blazing look, yet again. "When I get out of this

hospital you are SO DEAD!" She screamed. He stared at her with a shocked expression, then tilted his head smiled and said "LOVE YOU TWO!" Nessa did a half smile, while

the nursing staff laughed. Dr. Ruben nodded, "Well if this bit of a love fight fest is through, Mrs. Bolton still has 3 more children to deliver. So Mrs. Bolton, when your ready.

PUSH!" Nessa pushed hard. "Out pops baby number 3!" announced Dr. Ruben. "And im sure Troy will be thrilled to hear this…"IT'S A BOY!" Troy smiled happily. _At least _

_there's one boy. Poor fella and me are outnumbered though. 100 to 2. Oh boy._ "Again Mrs. Bolton!" Out came baby #4, "BOY AGAIN!" The two brothers we're put in

separate roller cradles near their sisters. "Alright Mrs. Bolton. One more push!!" Dr. Ruben said, wiping his brow. Troy braced himself for the pain to come. Nessa squeezed

his hand harder the ever before and gave one final push. "Another girl!" Dr. Ruben announced. He handed this baby to a 5th nurse who cleaned her. All 5 children were

squirming happily. The nurses handed the 1st daughter and 2nd son to Troy, then the 2nd + Last daughter and the 1st son to Nessa. Troy kissed Nessa who was crying happily.

Then Nessa squirmed over and Troy sat next to Nessa on the bed. The nurses and doctor left the new family so they could bond.

"Welcome to the world baby Bolton's," Nessa said, smiling.


	16. Troys 'r' us

Troy ran in the waiting room. "I'M A DAD! Three girls and Two boys!" Jen asked. "What's their names?" Troy froze. "Uh.. We don't know." He bolted

down the opposite end of the hallway. "Dr. RUBEN!" He called. Dr. Ruben spun around. "Yes Mr. Bolton?" Zac watched as Troy and the doctor had a

secretive conversation. He was suspicious. As everyone else went toward Nessa's room, Zac inclined to walk toward Troy and figure out what was going on.

Kailey called his name. "Zac! Come on!" Zac sighed and walked toward Nessa's in.

He walked in and saw all the girl's crowded around Nessa cooing. Zacrolled his eyes but proceeded to walk toward her bed. He gazed at his nephews and

neices. "Can I hold one?" asked Jen. Nessa smiled. "Sure. I mean, afterall, you are their grandmother!" Jen smiled and picked up one of the baby girls. She sat

down in the rocker. Jen began to hum a song. Nessa smiled. "that's pretty. Will you teach me it? So I can sing it to them when we're home and they can't stp

crying?" Jen nodded and began to sing the song. Zac smiled and decided he would leave the girls alone with eachother. He walked out into the corridor and

began strolling down, hoping to find something to do.

Finally, he reached a toy machine and stared at what was inside. He saw his _brother _rummaging through the toys. "Troy..?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he

wanted an answer. Troy jumped up. "Yeah?" Zac eyes opened wide. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Troy shrugged. "I dunno!" Zac shook his head" Dude,

get out of there!!" Troy struggled to push open the top. Zac watched him frown. "ITS STUCK!" Zac began to laugh. "AHAH! Troy some little girl is going to

come in here and win you! Be that, she will have some trouble getting you through the little slot!" Zac slapped his knee laughing hysterically. Troy responded

sourly. "Just get me out!" Zac tilted his head thinking. " I dunno Troy. You look sorta cute in there! In fact.." Zac's camera flew out and Troy heard a "**ping**"

as Zac took a picture. He put away his camera phone, laughing. Then he slid a chair next to the machine and popped open the top. Troy crawled out, grabbing

a teddy bear as he did. He began to walk, but oddly in the opposite direction of Nessa's room. Zac followed him.

Suddenly, Troy turned into a room. Zac read the door "**Room 110**" then Zac peered through the window. The sight he saw, shocked him. There, laying in

the bed, was a girl around 12. What was shocking was not her age, but her appearence. "She looks so plae. Like shes dying." From the silence came a

familiar voice. Kailey was standing there. Zac responded." I know. Its sad. Who is she though?" Kailey tapped her fingers. " I have no idea. She looks _so_

familiar!" Zac nodded. "I know!" The two watched as Troy put the teddy bear in the child's arm's and teared as they watched im embrace the sleeping child.

Troy talked to the nurse for a moment. They watched as he sunk in a chair and sit there for a few moments. Then he stood up quickly, looked at the sleeping

girl smiled sadly then walked out. "Troy? Who is that sleeping girl?" Troy sighed and wiped his eyes. "That little girl's name is Madison. She's 12. She has

cancer. the doctor's don't think she'll make it much later." Kailey looked at her sadly. Zac finally asked the question on his mind. "Troy. How do you know

her?" Troy began to tear. "She's my little sister."


	17. Name Game

"I can't believe it," Kailey said breaking the harsh silence following Troy's departure. She turned to Zac. His head was in his

hands. "Me either." He finally spoke. Millions of thoughts were running through his head. _How? How does my brother know this _

_child is his sister? Does that make her my sister as well?_ He wished he knew these answers. However, now didn't seem like the

right time to ask. Troy was still in the bathroom. Kailey sighed. "Poor guy."

Troy sat in the bathroom. Just sitting there, thinking and tearing. _One month?!?! That's not long enough! I just met her. I need _

_to know more about her!_ He began banging on the door with his fists. Zac heard the banging and opened the door, nearly getting

taken out by one of Troy's flying fists. Zac grabbed his fist and yelled. "STOP!" Troy sighed and walked out the door. Finally, Zac

asked him the important question. "Troy. How can that girl be our sister?" Troy sighed. "Ok Zac. Were...kinda...sorta." He

whispered. "Adopted... Jen adopted Sarah, Me & You when we were very young." Kailey and Zac stared in shock as Troy walked

down to Nessa's room. Kailey turned to Zac. He stared at her. "What the fuck just happened?" Kailey began to explain. "KAILEY

I HEARD HIM! You my dear sister need to learn sarcasm." She rolled her eyes, and the pair followed Troy's path.

Troy walked into Nessas room. His family was still surrounding Nessa and the quintuplets. He smiled and walked to her bedside.

"Troy!" Nessa looked at him smiling. "We have to name the kids!" Troy laughed. "Aright." The babies were handed back to their

parents and the other family members left the room. After a few minutes, the family returned. Troy and Nessa looked at the kids,

then at the people surrounding them. "Well. We have chosen their names!" announced Troy. "FINALLY!" Tory turned toward Ian.

Ian squirmed uncomfortably. "My bad." People laughed, and then Troy continued. "Anyway. I now present Baby number ONE!"

He picked up the baby and showed her around. "You know Troy, "Baby #1 isn't exactly the greatest name." Troy stared at Chad.

Danni smiled at her _delightful_ boyfriend. "It's a gorgeous name silly!" Danni said. Troy rolled his eyes. "If you love birds are

finished, that's NOT HER NAME! Her name is ….. JAYDEN MARIE BOLTON!" He gently handed the girl to Jen. "That's your

grandma!" He smiled as Jen got her comfortable. Troy picked up the boys and waited as Nessa introduced the two girls in her

arms. Nessa nodded toward the girl in her right arm. "This little bundle of joy is Caitlin Nicole Bolton." The girl began to

wriggle. As Nessa calmed her down, Troy introduced the boys. "This little guy is Jake Brian Bolton and this dude is Taylor Eric

Bolton." He gazed proudly at his sons and smiled as the two yawned. He stood up cradling both boys. "And last but _not_ least

is…" He glanced at Zac and Ian. "Drum roll please…!" Zac and Ian nodded. They began to beat bop as Chad banged on the wall.

The lady in the room next door yelled. "GET ON WITH IT!" Troy whispered. "Sorry!" Then he and Nessa announced.

"SAVANNAH KIARA BOLTON!" Troy smiled. "And THAT'S the Bolton Clan!" Everyone clapped and "wooted." Lauren and

Kailey smiled. Troy handed a boy to each of them. They "awe's" and smiled. Then the boys started crying. The girls looked at each

other then called. "TROY THEY WANT YOU!" and off went the babies to their dad.


	18. Mother to Son

"Ahhh..," Troy moaned. He looked at the clock. _3:15?_ He got up and walked into the nursery. He smiled. Nessa was asleep with

little Savannah in her arms. However, Jake was beginning to whine. "Oh boy..." murmured Troy. He picked up Jake, but the

domino effect had already set it. Pretty soon, Jayden Caitlin and Taylor were crying too. Troy didn't want them to wake Nessa so

he grabbed a stroller. He put Caitlin and Jayden in it, and then rolled it with his foot. He rocked Jake and Taylor hoping they

would fall asleep. Eventually, each and everyone did. Troy sat in the rocker thinking. Little did he know that Zac was sitting at

home thinking as well.

_We're adopted. _The words kept ringing through his head. It. was unbelievable. His own mother felt like a complete stranger now.

Of course he still loved her, it was just weird. "Zac? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Zac turned and almost head

butted his mother. She was looking at him oddly. "Zac? Is something wrong?" He played innocent. "No of course not. Nah why

would anything be wrong?" Jen folded her arms and tapped her foot. Zac groaned. "Alright Alright. The thing is, I just feel a little

burdened and awkward right now. I met Madeline, Mom. I'm sort of still in shock at the whole "Adopted" thing." He took one

look at her face. "Yes, I know. Troy told me, and I understand. It's just kind of hard knowing somebody didn't want us." He

looked out at the dewy yard. He heard his mother sigh. "Zac. It's not that your mother didn't want you. It's that she couldn't

_handle_ three children and a newborn. Zac, your mother loved you very much, and I believe she still does." Zac half smiled. "Yeah,

I guess your right. After all, if she didn't give us up We never would have had as great a life and a mom as you" He smile whole

heartedly and looked at his mother. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She hugged him and said, "I love you Zac." He smiled and

hugged her back. "I love you too, mom." He whispered. Zac thought to himself._ This is my mom. No matter WHAT the birth _

_certificate says._

And in his heart, he knew that would always be true.


	19. Capybara or Baby ?

"Oh you win this round," Troy announced retreating. "But beware! Next time, the tickle king will prevail!" His kids laughed.

"Daddy!!?? Can we get ice cream?"" whined Caitlin. Troy shook his head. "No more ice cream or sugar today kiddos!" They

sighed. Then Jayden's head popped up. "Daddy! Why not instead of ice cream we get a capybara?" Her siblings agreed brightly

saying things like "Great idea Jay!" and "Please Daddy?!" Troy opened his mouth when Nessa called him. "Troy. I need you for a

minute or so!" He turned toward the kids and smiled. "Ha. No." Then he ran up toward Nessa.

He walked inside. "Watcha need gal? Oh catchy! Nessa, Nessa. She's the gal. She's the gal who's my best pal! YAY NESSA!" He

did a split. "OWWWWWW!" He got up. "No more splits. ANYWAY. What's up?" Nessa was laughing hysterically but finally

calmed down. "Well. Uh. Troy." Than she looked and saw the kid's peering through the window. She smiled and whispered in his

ear. He jumped up and down. "NO WAY!" Nessa nodded. "Yes way!" Troy looked at her. "Shall we tell the kids," He asked. The

response came quickly. "Why of course!" Troy opened the door. "Alright you peeping toms and tom-ettas in yah go." They walked

in and sat on the couch. Troy sat in the chair. Nessa sat next to him. "Well." Nessa began. "How would you guys feel about a

younger sibling?" Their eyes opened wide. "Another baby?!?!" Their parents nodded. "Yes," Nessa said happily. " I'm pregnant!"

The kids shot up. Jake and Taylor jumped on the couch. Savannah started spinning. Caitlin and Jayden clapped their hands

together. "Yay!" they shouted in unison. Troy suddenly felt his pocket vibrating. It was his cell. He picked up. "Troy? It's Sarah.

Great ..no..FANTASTIC news! Maddie is coming home to stay!!" Troy heard a scuffle, then heard a younger voice. "Hey Troy

boy!" It was Madeline!"I'll see you soon bro! Sarah's coming to pick me up now! ILY! Oh. Sarah says ILY too!" Troy was so

ecstatic he hung up. He told everyone the news. The house went crazy.

Some kid's were playing in the neighbor's yard across the street. One child turned and stared at where the racket was coming

from. He looked at the young girl and raised his eyebrows."Are they always like that?" The girl glanced at the Bolton residence.

"Oh that's just the Bolton's," she announced to the group. "They're sweet and funny. But..they're really crazy!" Suddenly they

heard a man sing, "WORKING AT THE CAR WASHHHHHHHHH!"

The child turned back to the girl. "I can see that."


End file.
